Soulmates Hearts
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony is part of an 16 harem in soulmates. But no one has worked out he is apart of it besides Bella, until Natasha after the Civil War. Natasha goes to stay with Tony and help him accept his soulmates. Can he accept the soulmates who hurt him? What will happen now the Rogues are coming back to the New Avengers? And the Rogues come months after the Asgardians...LARGE HAREM


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony is part of an 16 harem in soulmates. But no one has worked out he is apart of it besides Bella, until Natasha after the Civil War. Natasha goes to stay with Tony and help him accept his soulmates. Can he accept the soulmates who hurt him? What will happen now the Rogues are coming back to the New Avengers? And the Rogues come months after the Asgardians...

* * *

Avengers/Twilight/Guardian's of the Galaxy

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Tony was in so much pain here he was in a HYDRA base after being beaten by Rogers for going to injury Barnes. Tony didn't know why Rogers didn't think he didn't have a right to fight Barnes after he killed his mother. All Tony saw was Barnes's hands around his mothers neck. He had a right to be angry. He wouldn't off killed him. He had the shot but didn't take it. After all Barnes as Tony's hates to admit it was one of his soulmates along with Steve and now they had left him here to die from his injuries and the cold.

Tony then remembers a secret SOS device in his suit that would operate without his arc reactor. Tony painful touches the button to let of the message to two of his soulmates Isabella and his wife Alexandrina. They would hopefully come for him.

Isabella was a magic and so was Alexandrina. Isabella was a Tier-Zero Mage which was the highest grade of magical and Alexandrina was a Tier-Two Enchantress. Both very powerful he himself was a Tier-One Enchanter.

Now that he was alone he realised his hearing aid must have been damaged in the fight. He had been deaf and dyslexic since birth. And he had learnt to deal with it. He never told anyone. He DID tell Alexandrina, Bella, Jasper, Paul and Marcus some of his soulmates but not the others yet.

Tony was fast losing consciousness he thinks this was it. He didn't know how long he had been here but he was going to die and leave his soulmates and children. He just hoped they would be already. The last thing he remembered was a shadow falling over him before nothing…

* * *

Isabella who liked to be called Bella had been in the middle of moving to the tower with some friends. She had decided to finally join Tony on the East Coast with Alexandrina and the kids. As well as Betty. She had moved with part of their soulmates Jasper, Paul and Marcus. Jasper had gotten out from Alice's thumb and had now mated with her and she couldn't be happier that she had found out nearly all of her soulmates.

She was putting her stuff in order when the wrist watch on her arm buzzed. The wrist watch had been developed by Tony it basically did everything. Tony had called it the StarkWatch and he hadn't realised it on the market yet. Bella was trying to get Tony to do it with his new StarkPad and StarkPhone where you couldn't see the wires and they were slim and basically indestructible from either Thor or the Hulk. Tony had tested it with them and they still were intact.

Bella looked at the watch and paled it was an SOS from Tony. It showed her the coordinates to find him.

"JASPER! PAUL! Tony needs us!" Bella yells

Both of them run to her.  
"What happened?" Jasper asks

"FRIDAY what are Tony's vitals?" Bella asks

"I have been disabled from the suit. He was fighting Mr Rogers and Mr Barnes. I can't get myself back online", FRIDAY says with regret

"We need to get there now", Bella says firmly

"Can you make us a portal?" Paul asks

"I can. FRIDAY have medical here at the tower ready", Bella orders, "And tell Alexandrina"

"I will Mrs Bella", FRIDAY replies

Bella concentrates on the coordinates and opens a portal they step through into the snow and cold.

Soon as they look around they see a woman with red hair looking around with a gun. Bella knew immediately who she was.

"What are you doing here Miss Romanoff?" Bella asks

Bella knew that Natasha had betrayed Tony in Germany. And now she was here so Bella was a little confused.

"Tony is my soulmate", Natasha replies, "I had a feeling he is in trouble. I only let Steve go because of the Winter Soldiers he told me about"

Bella's truth and lie stone goes warm and knows that Natasha was telling the truth.

"Then lets find him. DRAGO where are we?" Bella asks her AI as she puts warming spells on them

"You are in Siberia Ma'am", DRAGO replies

"Damn", Jasper says

"Jasper, Paul see if you can track Tony", Bella orders

They start to go into the bunker. It was dark and cold. Bella lights her palm on fire the blue flames spreading light on the area. They quickly see the symbols.

"It is HYDRA everyone stay on alert", Natasha warns

They slowly make there way through the bunker and down farer into the silo. They didn't see no sign of Tony yet.

"DRAGO can you locate any heat signatures?" Bella asks

"There is one farer along. But the temperate is dropping", DRAGO replies

"We must hurry", Bella says to Paul and Jasper

They quickly start to move and see the tanks with people in them. Natasha puts her gun on them knowing somehow these were the Winter Soldiers.

"They are dead. No heartbeats", Jasper says softly

"That is partly comforting", Bella murmurs

"How did they all die?" Paul asks

Natasha looks at them, "Gunshot to the head looks like"

Bella then sees a figure in the corner.

"Tony?" Bella asks

The figure doesn't answer as they move closer.  
"My love what is wrong?" Bella asks louder

"Bella I smell a LOT of blood", Jasper says to her

"I do too", Paul replies

Bella gets closer and was in shock as she sees her fiancée. She saw all the blood and his suit looked like it was digging into several parts of him. He was also unconscious.

"Tony wake up my love", Bella says softly

Tony doesn't move. Bella puts her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. And finds a weak one.

"Jasper pick him up gently don't jolt him much", Bella says

"Should we take his armour off?" Paul asks

"The armour is keeping any spinal injury in place", Bella informs them

"I am going to kill Rogers. This wasn't meant to happen", Natasha growls

Jasper gently picks Tony up. And Bella opens a portal to the medical wing of the Tower. They quickly walk through and the medical team was quick to launch into action and ordered them to put him on a gunnery and wheeled him away telling them to wait.

"I am calling Pepper. FRIDAY tell Alexandrina and Betty what has happened and have them bring Tony's dogs Dawn and Dusk here as Tony might need their comfort", Bella orders

"I have sent the message Mrs Bella", FRIDAY replies

Bella takes out her phone and tries to call the emergency number for Pepper but it doesn't go through. Which really surprised her.

"FRIDAY which hospital is Colonel Rhodes in?" Bella asks

"Columbia University Medical Center", FRIDAY replies

"Thanks FRIDAY", Bella says

Bella places the call and soon to her shock finds out the Rhodes had left on a Evac Chopper to an Undisclosed Location with his soulmate Pepper Potts.

"FRIDAY do you have any information on Pepper's situation?" Bella asks

"I have a letter here stating her resignation from CEO of Stark Industries and the information that her and Rhodes are going to join the others because they need to get away", FRIDAY replies

Natasha swears she was going to kill them for abandoning Tony. She didn't care that Rhodey took a heavy hit she was going to have words with them.

"How could they do that to Tony?" a female voice says

Bella looks up to see Alexandrina looking angry in the doorway. Betty also looked angry.  
"I don't know. I didn't think Pepper or Rhodes would ever do something like that", Natasha answers

The Doctor comes out then.  
"What is wrong?" Bella asks

"We need your Mrs Bella, Mrs Alexandrina, Mrs Betty consent to medical procedures", the Doctor says

"What ones?" Bella asks

"His leg is too badly damaged we don't think we can save it. From the cold and how it was broken it has gone too long without blood", the Doctor replies

Bella, Betty, Alexandrina, Paul, Jasper and Natasha were all horrified that this was the case.

"Is there anyway you can save if?" Betty asks

"We don't know Ma'am. And Mr Stark needs other surgery too. He internally bleeding and his arm will need pins in it", the Doctor says

"What do we need to sign?" Bella asks in defeat

"The nurse will get you the paper work. I better get into surgery he is in critical condition now", the doctor says leaving and a nurse comes over

Bella and the others sign the forms with a heavy heart they hoped that Tony would forgive them for this. If there was no way to say the leg then they had to do this. And they would support Tony fully in getting him back together.

They all sit in the waiting room sometimes pacing. And then switching in watching the kids. But they manly stayed in the medical wing. Pacing up and down the waiting room. Dusk and Dawn the two German Shepherds were laying down whining for their master.

Hours pass without any news and they were all worried sick. Vision had returned to the tower to wait for the news on Tony.

Finally the doctor comes out and looks at everyone waiting and knows this would be hard even though they knew the possibility of losing Tony's leg.

"How is he?" Bella asks

"He is in a stable but critical condition. We couldn't save his leg. We had to ampute it. His left arm has pins and plates in it and he will need physical therapy on it. His right leg has two breaks in it and we have put it in a cast. His pelvis has a small crack in it. He has five broken ribs and two cracked. He has a stable neck fracture he will need to wear a collar for a few weeks but he will have no lasting effects. He has a small brain bleed but that should solve itself on its own. He had his spleen removed and the internal bleeding fixed and his collapsed lung re-inflated. He will have weeks of bedrest he his outcome if favourable", the doctor informs them

They all sigh in relief but they were all angry with Rogers. They all wondered what the hell happened in the HYDRA base. Natasha was furious she trusted Steve to not hurt Tony. Oh she would be having more then words with him when they saw each other again.

"Can we see him?" Alexandrina asks

"Of course. Right this way", the doctor says

They all get up to go and see him. They would make sure Tony pulled through this but it would be a long road ahead…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
